REMAKE In Da Hood
by Kagz419
Summary: Kagome has the most dangerous in Japan but when they run into the Prince of Tennis crew, they will teach them how to live and the regulars will help them dig a little deeper.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Prince of Tennis only my OC.

Rated M

Kagome P.O.V

I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm 17 years old who just so happens, to be the leader of the Blue Dragons the most notorious gangster's in Japan. No messes with us were the most feared gang in all of Japan and we wear our title proud. The people who are also in my gang are my boyfriend Inuyasha he is so over protective of me which can go between being very cute and **VERY** annoying. My twin sister Kikyo she's the best long shot shooter on our team, her aim could reach for miles. I know she will always have my back if I need her, my sister boyfriend Naraku is good at getting people to talk, at first I wasn't too sure about him but he has earn the trust of all of us. Sango is one of my best friends and the best female fighter in the group, her boyfriend Miroku is our look out he sees everything. However he does have a little problem with being a pervert but, he's Inuyasha's best friend he does have his moments Miroku also owns one of the most popular night clubs in Japan called Mid Night. Koga is my cousin so he gets in by blood plus he's hold his own pretty well. He and Inuyasha fight all the time it really is stupid. Ayame was a good addition as well, she is our weapon specialist and inventor if you ask most likely Ayame will have it. For some odd reason she's in love with my cousin, they would make a great couple if my idiot cousin wasn't so dense. Now Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother he's the teams back up if things get out of hand, all enemies fear Sesshomaru. Last but not less is Rin she is Sesshomaru's girlfriend she distracts the pray while one of us goes in for the kill.

Now I'm going to tell you a little more about my personal life. My little brother Souta, Kikyo and I our Father died in a car accident it was more horrifying because Kikyo and myself were in the backseat, Souta was only five so he doesn't remember him very well. Out mother took it pretty hard it took a year for her to get over it, a year later she got remarried to a small business man named Hiro so that left me kikyo and my little brother with a new step dad. But little does anyone knows, he's been raping me for 3 years now. The only one who know is my brother but I told him not to say anything because a year ago, my grandfather tried to help me he ended up dead the next day, in a way that's why I made my gang it help me to stay far away from him.

End of Kagome's P.O.V

It was in the middle of spring ten high school friends walking to school not knowing that today will go a slightly different.

"Yo did any one do the homework for math science and history any one Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked his friends with hope.

Kagome looked at the boy apologetically. "Sorry Miroku but you know I'm bad at math."

"Nope didn't finish it." Sango said as she patted her boyfriend's shoulder

Inuyasha laughed at his friends destress as he shook his head. "Man you know homework and me aren't friends. If it wasn't for Kagome I wouldn't have made it to senior year."

"Happy you finally realize that." Kagome said kissing Inuyasha's cheek.

"Shit never mind like I give a fuck what teacher's say anyway "miroku said like he dont care ... truth is well he really doesn't

"I've been having a hard time in my English class, I hope I don't fail...again." Rin said

Inuyasha turned to his half-brother and a grin spread across his face. "I know Sesshomaru did all his homework because he's a teacher's pet deep inside."

"At least I know I'll have a job and a good working brain, I won't live off the gang for the rest of my life unlike some people I know." Sesshomaru said looking at his brother coldly.

"I don't intend to depend to live off the gang forever ... I intend to depend off Kagome forever. "Inuyasha said wrapping his arm around her waist.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha before speaking up. "I dont know if I should completely ignore you or just choke you to death and end my headache"

Inuyasha dipped Kagome in a dancing poise and kissed her hard then a loud laugh came from him. "I love you too Kagome."

The others just laughed at their friend's silly ways. Soon they enter Shikon No Tama high 20 mins late of course stopping, at a local store to buy breakfast took a lot of time. They headed to their math class and when they got there there teacher wasn't so happy to see them.

"Hey! The 10 of you have detention how dare you come to my class 20 minutes late! "The slightly overweight middle aged teacher ranted.

"Well you should be happy that we came at all damn why are you teachers are so fuckin picky for? You guys don't like it when we're not here and you guys like it if were late, goddamn make up your mind ... well you have a hard time picking your gender so man woman he-she a she-he like what the fuck. "Kikyo said never look up from her nails causing everyone to laugh.

The flushed math teacher slammed the book on the desk as he yelled. "How- OUT ALL OF YOU OUT! THAT'S DETENTION FOR A WEEK! "

"We going, we going and by the way , your zipper is open. And by the way I don't thing men should wear a woman's thong, "Kagome said tiredly but with a grin

Everyone in the classroom busted out laughing one kid was turning red in the face, Kagome and the other ran out the room and in to the hallway laughing there asses off.

"Yo Kagome that was too funny I can't believe you did that shit. "Ayame said holding her gut.

"I can she is my cousin, Kagome was taught by the best. "Koga said proudly

"Sis that was too damn good I was going to say, something like that but that... that right there was gold. "Kikyo said in amazement.

"Are you crazy girl!? I loved what you said your right they should learn to make up there damn minds." Kagome said.

"This is nice sister praising sister, but since were in a hallway no teacher here and made if we can stop all the sisterly love I was think maybe we can like I dont LEAVE!" Inuyasha pointed out clearly annoyed.

"Okay yasha-babe we can leave now but where do you want to go?" kagome asked

"How about we go to Kyoto? "Naraku suggested

"Sure." They said in unison.

Somewhere in Kyoto at a school called Seigaku there was a tennis team practicing for their next match. There was Ryoma Echizen, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Oishi Shuichiro, Fuji Syusuke, Eiji Kikumaru, Takashi Kawamura, Inui Sadaharu, Momshiro Takeshi and Kadio Kaoru. Watching them was a girl named sakuno Ryuzaki who was usually with her overly hyper friend Tomoka Oakada and half-sister Elie Ryuzaki but they were in detention so she just waited for them.

"This was a hard practice ne?" Eiji said tiredly wiping the sweat of his brow.

"Hey isn't that sakuno over there? "Fuji said giving his big smile as he pointing at the girl.

"Oh it is sakuno-Chan. Hey Sakuno-Chan over here! "Eiji yelled while running towards her.

"No! Eiji dont... at least dont scare her like you normally do. "Oishi said sighing.

The others saw Eiji run toward Sakuno they decided, to go see if their over hyper friend didn't scare the shy girl to death. By the time they got to Eiji they were wondering why he was just standing there but when they finally turned, to Sakuno it suddenly it all made sense. She was wearing navy blue skinny jeans and a shirt that came up to her stomach and it said "I maybe a flirt but your boyfriend likes it." on it. It kind of shocked everyone even the cold prince of tennis had a faint blush on his face Sakuno finally, saw them staring at her she took of her headphones but no one could have tell she had her hair down .

"O-oh hi senpai's and Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said with a light blush on her face.

"Sakuno what are you wearing I'm not saying it's not nice, or anything but what happen to your uniform? "Eiji asked.

"Oh Tomoka and I were in the art room and, dropped a can of paint on me by accident. "Sakuno explained.

"Um Sakuno-Chan where's Elie-Chan? "Eiji asked with a slight blush on his face. All most everyone knew about his crush on Elie.

Sakuno shook her head and sighed deeply. "Elie should be getting out of detention now."

"What did she do this time? "Oishi asked worriedly

"Elie was there in the art room with me and Tomoka. Tomoka thought it would be funny if she splashed some paint on her. So Elie chased her around the room screaming she was going to kill her then they started fighting, after five minutes or so a teacher came in broke them up and sent them to detention. "Sakuno said sighing knowing her sister and best friend won't ever get along

"Sorry I was gone for so long did you miss me?" said a voice out of nowhere.

Everyone turned to see it was Elie and they saw her wearing a shirt a lot like Sakuno's it came over her stomach but it had a black and red heart on with a sword, going through it and a mini skirt that came to mid-thigh and 3in high heel boot's. Eiji just stared and a dark blush was on his face at the sight of his secret crush.

"Sakuno let's go somewhere. "Elie suggested to her little sister.

Sakuno's eyes became wide at her Elie's thought of skipping school. "B-but i-it's still school hours! " The younger sister stuttered out.

"So... what? We dont have any test so we can leave where not doing anything important to do so come on let's go, I hear there's a new hot topic in the mall. "Elie complied while rolling her eyes

"Hey I'm up for that." said Ryoma everyone but Elie turned to him in shock.

Ryoma just rolled his eyes before giving his explantion. "What? She's right there nothing to do beside I think I'll lose my mind staying, here any longer and it's 11:40 we can come back around two or three also remember we have after school today."

"Well now that taking care of who's ready to go?" Elie asked with a grin.

"Fine let's go a-are you g-guys coming?" Sakuno asked looking at the other tennis players.

"Why not." The rest of the tennis team said in unison.

In The Mall with the Inu' gang.

"Yo let's go to the arcade there's a new DDR machine" Koga said racing to the arcade like a small child.

"Maybe Kagome can break it in. She always gets the high score. "Miroku said laughing

"Well let's get going then" Kagome said with a smirk

Kikyo looked at her sister with amusement. "Just don't over load it like you did the last one."

"Shut the fuck up Kikyo. You're just mad because don't have my moves. "Kagome said to her doing a small dance.

"Trust me I don't want to. I've seen you bust your ass. "Kikyo said laughing at her sister face.

Everyone just laugh at Kagome when she just pouted and rolled her eyes.

"Some friends you guys are assholes." Kagome muttered to herself.

Same Place P.O.T crew

"I'm having second thoughts about this maybe we should go back to school. "Oishi said usually worried voice.

"Can't go back now. '" Elie said in a calm voice and a smirk on her face.

"Let's go to the arcade there's a new DDR machine." Eiji said taking Elie's hand in his.

"Come on then let's go I want to test it out "Elie said

In The Arcade

"Hey there's a new zombie madness 2 game, it has more blood and gore than the first one. "Inuyasha said rubbing his hands together.

"Come on yasha well go to that one next "Ayame said

"Well hopefully we can go into hot topics I want to get something from there. "Rin said holding Sesshomaru's arm.

Naraku shook his "You girls go crazy when it comes to shopping. "

"Will you all shut up there's the DDR machine I'm going up wish me luck. "Kagome said.

"Hey Elie there it is you going to break your high score again? "Sakuno said with a shy grin.

"You know it. Hey there's another person getting, on let's get there before someone else takes it "Elie said.

"Oh hey you want to go up first or something. "Kagome asked a girl who happen to be Elie.

"No it's cool you can go first I really dont give a shit. "Elie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever if you say so." Kagome said starting up the game.

Kagome played low by Flo rida featuring T-pain the crowd was jumping and screaming her name while Kagome did her turns and spin's just watching, her dance got everyone hyped up. As for Inuyasha he just had his jaw opened and eye's wide just looking at his girlfriend shaking her hips to the beat, when she was done kagome was sweating a little, Koga and Miroku but her on there's shoulder's while the crowd screamed DD Queen.

"That girl was really good. Are you sure you want to go up there Elie? "Taka asked.

"You guy's dont know how I do. Hey girl you was good but I'm going to show you how it's done! "Elie said smiling away.

"Cool show me what you got ... that's if you got it. "Kagome said with her normal arrogant smirk on her face.

"Oh I got it and I'll show you alright. "Elie told her giving off her famous smug remarks.

Elie picked Drop it low by Ester Dean and Chris Brown, she rocked the crowed Elie did backflips, turns and the guys went really crazy when she dropped it down low. No one knew she can move like that ... well sakuno did and just much like inuyasha Eiji jaw was nice and wide and his face was more red than his on hair he just watch his secret love move her hips . When she got finish Elie was sweaty but she had a smug look on her face.

"Now let's see for Kagome Higurashi 4,999, the people rowed DDQ. Now for Elie Ryuzaki 4,999 oh now this never happen before it's a tie. "The speaker said.

"Well I must admit your good ya' got some good skills, oh and its Kagome. "She offered a hand shake.

"My name is Elie, you guys want to hang with' us? "Elie asked taking it.

"Sure why not we didn't ditch school for nothing. "Kagome said.

Elie laughed while placing an arm around her. "Really!? We cut to let's get some food I'm saving! "

A/N: Hey guys I'm rewriting this story I'm fixing everything! I did this story in middle school I see ALL the errors. I hope you like it review and remember if you don't like it don't read it! See Ya!


End file.
